1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm for heat multistaged detecting. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system having more than two detecting inputs preset to different temperatures and having the capabilities of both providing earlier alarming and normal alarming. The alarm output method uses sound and light in combination. The present invention is provided with a battery capacity checking alarm for indicating a low operational state of the battery. In addition, the present invention provides a coercing alarm signal for output in an emergency.
2. Prior Art
With respect to existing temperature alarms or fire alarms, they are adapted with one detecting stage. The detecting unit is preset to a value according to the surrounding temperature or a fire source. When the detecting unit senses the signal matching the preset value, the circuit is triggered to alarm, reminding the user to pay attention. But the conventional way of detecting alarms has the following shortcomings:
1. Due to the unqualified detecting parts, or not enough power capacity, such causes the detecting unit to be inexact in detecting, and causes the alarm to stop or miss-act, especially when there is not enough power capacity which is not discovered by the user and causes the alarm to stop. PA1 2. The single stage detecting alarm only works to detect when the surrounding temperature reaches the preset temperature. In the case of a fire alarm, it outputs an alarm signal after discovering the fire source, so it offers a missed opportunity to prevent the fire. PA1 3. The conventional alarms only alarm in response to the one preset condition. If an unexpected emergency is encountered, the conventional alarm cannot be brought into play. PA1 4. The function of the conventional alarm is unitary, it cannot be connected to an external system for sending a signal to the connected device to respond immediately thereto. PA1 5. The conventional detecting parts must be tested before leaving the factory, and such increases the process and production cost.
Therefore, according to the above-mentioned conventional alarm's shortcomings, the object of the present invention is to provide a multi-point detecting system to ensure the reliability of the system, and provide an auto-checking device for indicating a low power operation state, to include a coercing alarm function, and provide a capability for connecting to another system.